The Nightmare before zoochristmas
by make the world a better place
Summary: A crossover between Zootopia and the Nightmare before Christmas with Nick as Jack skeleton Judy as sally Stue as the doctor, Finnick and as zero, Bellwether as oogie boogie and Clawhauser as Santa and the clown also Mayor lionheart as the towns mayor. author note this hasn't been copied in anyway it's in bold so you can tell when they are singing when there not, no songs are mine
1. Chapter 1

**author's note this hasn't been copied in anyway it's in bold so you can tell when they are singing when there not**

"It was a long time ago longer now than it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams" the voice said as trees with celebration on each door twirled round Easter, valentine's , saint Patrick's day, Thanks giving and Christmas. "The story you are about to be told took place in the holiday world's of home now you probably wondered where holiday's come from if you haven't I'd it's time you begun". The voice said as the scene came to a tree with a pumpkin face on it to symbolise Halloween and the pumpkin face door opened on to a scene of a grave yard and creepy music began to play.

" **Animals of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange come with us and you'll will see this our town of Zoohalloween** ". ghost of animals said as they floated across the grave yard.

 **"This is Zoohalloween , This is Zoohalloween , This is Zoohalloween pumpkin scream in the dead of Night, This is Zoohalloween everyone make a scene trick or treat till the neighbours goanna die of fright". The ghost continued to sing as they across a creepy haunted house." It's our town everyone scream in this town of Zoohalloween".**

The ghost sang as the scene came to a bed and a monster took over the song. " **I'm the one hinging under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."** The monster sang and the scene came to some stairs and snake like monster his part of the song. **"I'm the one hinging under your stairs fingers like snakes and spider's in my ears** ". The monster under the stairs sang as scene came to a living room with pages of a book flickering and three bats came out of an old grandfather cloak and sang there part the song.

" **This is Zoohalloween, Zoohalloween, Zoohalloween, Zoohalloween". In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song** ". The bats sang as the scene came outside to Mayor lionheart wearing a black top hat sang his part of the song. **"In this town don't we love it now ? everyone's waiting for the next surprise** ". Mayor loinheart sang as his body but not his head sprain around as the scene came to some trash can and a black cat pouncing on it.

 **"round that corner mammal hinging in the trash can something waiting no to pounce and how you'll" Scream!** Yax shouted as he jumped out on the bin and Larry the wolf paired out of no where and shouted **"This is Zoohalloween". "Red , black and slimy green".** ** _"aren't you Scared ?_** Larry shouted as the scene went up into the sky where Mr big and Fru Fru flew on tiny broom sticks across the sky and sang.

 **"Well that's Just fine** " Mr Big sang and his daughter sang **" say it once say it twice take a chance and roll the dice"** {both sing} **Ride with the moon in the terror of Night.** They sang as the scene came back to the ground with a tree walk with animal skeletons on it tree arms and the tree sang. " **Everybody Scream, everybody scream in our town of Zoohalloween"** The skeletons sang as the tree opened it's mouth to cheetah dressed as a clown on unicycle with donut for the wheel and sang

 **"I am the clown with tear away face"** Clawhauser said and tore off his face and continue to sing **"Here with a flash and gone without a trace".** Clawhauser sang as he dispersed with a puff of smoke and the scene of bunny named Judy with a rag doll body holding onto a open window with a light blue/grey face brunching her grey yet red ears and the wind sang

 **"I am the who when you call who's there? I' am the wind blowing through your ears.** The wind sang as it blow the bunny ears into her face. As the scene came to a full moon with a sheep's shadow in it named Oogie boogie bellwether sang.

 **"I am the shadow of the on the moon at night filing your dreams to the brim with fight".** Bellwether sang as she tuned in a millions of bats fly out of thee moons light as the scene came to a gat that rose as animals came through it and sang.

 **"This is Zoohalloween this is Zoohalloween, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!".** The animals all sang as the scene came to a bag with a sore above it.

" **Tender lumping's everywhere life no fun with out a good scare"** a child pig and bat sang as their parents came into the scene and sang. " **That's are job"** the father said " **But we're not mean in our town of Zoohalloween".** As the scene went back to Mayor Lionheart sang.

 **In this town don't we love it now ? everyone's waiting for the next surprise** ". Mayor Loinheart sang as he pointed down to a scare crow with a pumpkin face ridging a house as the rest of the animals sang.

" **Skeleton Nick might catch you in the back and scream like banshee, Make you jump out of your skin. This is Zoohalloween everyone scream** " The animals sang as the scar crow pick up a fire torch and tree with the skeleton animal on it's tree arms joined the scene and sang.

" **Won't you please make way for a special guy** " The skeletons sang as the scare crow put the fire torch into his pumpkin moth and stood up on the horse and spun around as the flames rose around his body as the animals sang.

" **Our Fox Nick is king of the pumpkin patch everyone hail to the pumpkin king** ". The animals sang as they watched the Scar crow spin around with fire burning his body and the animals continued to sing.

 **"This is Zoohalloween, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!, Zoohalloween!,** **Zoohalloween!,.** The animals sang as the scare crow jumped in to a watering well with a snake head water fall poring green water out of it's moth and the child pig and bat came to water well and sang.

 **"In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin son"** The pig and bat sang as they heard the animals sing with the arms waving over their heads and a fox skeleton of the water of the water well

 **La, LA, LA, LA, LA, La Zoohalloween La, LA, LA, LA, LA, La Zoohalloween** **La, LA, LA, LA, LA** **, La weeeee!.** The animals chirred as Nick Skeleton stepped out of the well wearing a black suit.

"It's over" Clawhauser said with a laugh

"We did it" Chief Bogo said as he and Clawhauser tummy bumped.

"Wasn't it terrifying" Larry the wolf said "what a night" a monkey said while straggling a lizard.

"Great Zoohalloween everybody Mayor Loinheart said.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone" Nick said

"No, thanks to you, Nick. Without your brilliant leadership" Mayor Lionheart said.

"Not at all Mayor" Nick said.

"You're such a scream, Jack" one of the three bats said

"You're a shrew's fondest dream!" Fur fur said jumping up and down as Nick looked down.

"You made walls fall, Nick" Mr big said

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack," Nick Fur fur said as Judy coarsely poke her head out from behind a tree.

"The those poppy seeds you put into my tea wore off , Judy" Stue Judy father said who was in a wheel chair and he pulled Judy to her knees by her arm.

Let go! Judy try to pull her arm away from her father grip.

"You're not ready for so much excitement!" Stue said

"Yes I am!" Judy said You're coming with me! Stue said as he turned his wheel chair around and pull Judy along with him.

No I'm not! Judy said as she pulls out the thread that's holding her arm on and ran away. "Come back here you foolish oaf! Ow!" Stue said as he fell out of his wheel chair and was getting hit on the head by Judy arm.

"Ooo Nick,you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl"a lizard said "

" Thank you,thank you, thank you - very much" Nick said backing away from the crowed and went under a bridge.

"Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to the vampires bats for most blood drained in a single evening" Mayor lionheart said as he gave trophy to one of the three bats. "A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches" Mayor lionheart said Nick was walk past a banned with a gazelle singing and three tigers playing guitar and one playing a saxophone as Nick threw a coin at the banned.

"Nice work, home Bone Daddy" the tiger saxophone said

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that" Nick said in a bored tone of voice as he walked past the banned into the dark street to a grave yard.


	2. Chapter 2 Tired of screams

Nick went though a gat that entered into a graveyard and behind on off the grave stone was Judy kneeling and holding her elbow that had no arm attached and pocked her heard around the stone as she heard Nick walk across the yard with his finger on his chin looking like he was thinking about something as he pause at a grave stone with Name of Finnick on it and Nick taped his leg and a smaller fennec fox ghost paired from out of the ground and followed Nick who continued to walk until he stopped again at a grave statue and put elbow apron it a rested his head on his skeleton paw.

" **There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best for my talents are renowned far and wide** " Nick sang as he walked behind the statue and popped out from behind it and continued to sing. " **When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms".** Nick continued to sing as he jumped on to each grave stone with Finnick floating closely behind him.

 **"I have seen grown men give out a shriek With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet Yet year after year, it's the same routine.** **And I grow so weary of the sound of screams".**

Nick said as he stepped off on of the grave stones and walk sadly to another grave stone and put his arm around it. **"And I, Nick, the Pumpkin King. Have grown so tired of the same old thing"** Nick continued to sing as he walk away from the stone and up a hill and sang.

" **Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow There's something out there, far from my home a longing that** **I've never known".**

Judy slowly creped closer to Nick hearing his song but making sure to stay hidden as she saw Nick point down to Finnick and continued to sing.

 **I'm the master of "fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your pants".** Nick sang as he pointed downers to a pumpkin patch blow the hill and ghost came out of the pumpkin moths as Nick continued to sing. **"To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky And I'm known throughout** **tundra town a** **nd rainforest" district.**

Nick sang as Judy continued to creep behind each grave stone get closer to Nick as she heard him sing. " **And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite**  
 **Shakesbearean quotations".** Nick said as took his head off and then put it back on and continued to sing.

" **No animal can scream like I can With the fury of my recitations.** **But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He'd give it all up** **if he only could."**

Nick sang as Judy slowly poked her out from one of the grave stone that she was hiding behind then Finnick look behind him self and Judy quickly hided he head back behind the stone not wanting to scene be the fennec fox ghost and heard Nick continue to sing as he walked back down the hill.

" **Oh, there's an empty place in my bones That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears".** Nick sang as he left the grave yard.

Judy slowly came from her hiding place and said "Nick I know how you feel" .Judy knelt down and picked up some herbs from the grave yard and headed off home once Judy got home she put the herbs in to a pot and put the pot in the cupboard.

"Jude the dude, you've come back" Stue said as he came down a slop on his wheel chair with a lantern.

"I had to" Judy said "For this?" Stue said showing Judy her arm that was waving at her.

"Yes" Judy said "Shall we then" Stue said as he took Judy up stairs and lad her on the a lab bed and began to sew her arm back.

"That's twice this month you've slipped poppy seeds into my tea and run off".

"Three times actually" Judy said

"your mine you know me and your mother made you and I've lost her I'm not going to lose you to a savage animal Stue said

"But father you know that predators aren't like that anymore and I want be free and explore the world" Judy said

"Well I'm not willing to take that risk of having you be hurt I nearly lost you when Gideon hurt you and you wanting to be free and explore it's a phase Judy it will pass you just have to be patient that's all and you know all good things come to those who wait" Stue said as he finished sewing Judy's arm up

Meanwhile back in the forest where Nick went to after he left the gave yard "Nick can I please have popsicle" Finnick said as he floated around Nick

"Not now Finnick I'm not in the mood"

"Nick you give a popsicle right now or I'll bite you face off"

"Ok here you go" Nick said as he got a popsicle out of his suit pocket.

Then Nick heard rustling in the bushes and out crawled out a Skelton otter on all fours and his green suit was torn and ripped at the shoulders of the long sleeves the otter name was Emmitt Otterton and he was growling and look at Nick with his green beady eye and slowly circled him like Nick and Finnick where his prey.

"Mr Emmitt Otterton it's not Halloween anymore and if you trying to scare me you can't because nothing scares me" Nick said "

Nick I don't think he's trying to scare you I think he's going savage" Finnick said

"Savage? don't be ridiculous Finnick this isn't the stone age predators don't go savage " Just then Mr Emmitt Otterton pounced towards Nick and Finnick but they jumped out off the way and started to run in to some woods.


	3. Chapter 3 Zoochrismas town

At Nick house Mayor lion heart was walking though the gat to Nicks house and said "Morning Gazelle morning tiger band" and walk up the stair and rung the bell on the door and hums is zoohalloween as he waits for the door to open but it don't Mayor lion heart gets worried and turns his head to the worried side as he knots on the door again and turns hid head back to happy. "Nick your home" Mayor Lionheart said

"Nick? I've got the plans for next zoohalloween. I need to go over them with you so we can get started" Mayor said as he drops he folders and get worried and turns his head to worried side and saids "Nick, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself". then gets out a megaphone from his pocket and shouts "Nick, answer me!". Then mayor lion heart loose his balance on the stairs and falls down them.

"Oh dear hiss's not home Gazelle said

"where is he" Mayor Lion heart said

"He hasn't been home all night" one of the Tigers from the band said.

Back in the forest Nick was sleep walking and yawned as he stretched his skeleton arms and said "Where are we? It's someplace new". Nick look at all the tree with celebrates on them Nick sees Valentine's tree, shamrock tree, Easter egg tree, turkey tree. Then Nick gasps as he sees the Xmas tree and tunes the door nob on the tree and open the door and then get flown in the door by snow and the door shuts behind him leaving Finnick.

Nick goes down a tunnel and on a hill full of snow and looks around to see cats and dogs with elf hat on decorating trees with lights and picks up snow and eats it while he sees a train going through a tunnel and rolls down the hill to the ground and jumps out of a pile of snow and sings.

 **What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Nick, this isn't fair.**

 **What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy.**

 **What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes and in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this?.**

 **What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls** **, no witches here to scream**  
 **and scare them or ensnare them, only little cosy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this?**

 **The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear** **music in the air The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere**.

{Nick jump on to a merry go round } **The sights, the sounds** **They're everywhere and all around**.

{The Nick gets off and get on a snow board and lids the hill get of the board} **I've never felt so good before This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh , I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got** **to know What is**  
 **this place that I have found? What is this?**

Nick walk forwarded into a candy cane lamp post and falls in to ground and pocks his head out of the snow and read the singe that saids "Zoochristmas Town, hmm" Nick said as he scratchiest is chin then hears a cheetah who name is sandy clawhalser that comes out of his house in a Santa costume and saids.

"Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho".

"hmm.." Nick said as he pairs behind the candy cane lamp post. But unfortunately tanks to all the excitement Nick had forgotten about a siren savage otter.

Back in Zoohalloween town square everyone was worried about where Nick is. "This has never happened before" Claw Hasler the clown said. "

It's suspicious" Mr Big said "It's peculiar" Fru fru said "

It's scary" the three vampire bates said

"stand aside" Mayor Lion Heart said as he pushed Larry the werewolf and walk on to the stage.

"grrrr" Larry growled as he got pushed and saw Mayor Lion Heart with his worried face on the stage speaking into the microphone and saying.

"We've got find Nick. There's only 365 days left till next Zoohalloween"

"364!" Larry said "Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" Mayor Lion Heart said

"I looked in every mausoleum". Claw Hasler said

"We opened the sarcophagi" Mr Big said and Fru Fru both said

"I,,,,, tromped,,,,,,, through,,,,,,,, the,,,,,, pumpkin,,,, patch" Flash said slowly.

"I looked though rainforest district I did but he wasn't there" one of the vampire bates said "It's time to sound the alarms." Mayor Lion Heart said as he shacked his was worriedly.

Meanwhile in Stue and Judy's house Judy in the kitchen and had just heard the alarm from the open window. Judy open a and a cupboard and out powder of poppy seed and put in to a bowl then said "blue berries will overpower any odder" and put the blueberry liquid into the bowl and stared to the poppy seeds which made Judy cough. "Bitter carrot sauce, Where's that carrot sauce ?" Judy said as she look for the carrot sauce in the cupboard and throwing bottles out of the cupboard to find until she found it at the back of the cupboard and hold in close to her chest in relief as she her father call her name so she quickly put the sauce in a the mixing blow the shouted "coming!" and walk up the stairs.

"lunch!" Judy said as she put the blow on the desk that her father was siting at

"Ah, what's that? Carrots soup, mmm, and...blueberry". Stue said as he smelt the soup

"What's wrong? I-I thought you liked carrot and blueberry soup" Judy said "

Judy you and I both know that blueberry cover the smell of poppy seeds so until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful" Stue said as he pick up the spoon and put it to Judy mouth.

"I'm not hungry" Judy said as she nocked the spoon out of the father paw and it fell on to the floor

"Oops!" Judy said

"You want me to starve is this how you repay me I've been looking after you all your life" Stue said While Stue was talking Judy bent down a pushed the spoon that had holes it under the table then got another spoon from inside her sock.

oh don't be silly Judy said as she put the spoon with holes into the bowl then waited for the liquid to go though the holes the put the spoon towards her mouth and said "Mmmm, see delicious" and put the bowl back on to the table. Stue look at his daughter then back at the bowl full off soup then took the bowl into his paws and started to gulp the soup down.

"Did anyone think to dredge the icy lake of tundra town?" Mayor Lion Heart said

"Oh where could he be" one of the vampire Bates said.

"Come on Nick everyone going to worry about where we've been" Finnick the ghost fox said

"hear that" Mr Big said

"What" Fru Fur "

Hi guys I'm back miss me?" Nick said as he walked into the centre of the town square with a huge sack on his back.

"Nick's back!" the child pig said

"Where on earth have you been" Mayor Lion Heart said

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about where I've been" Nick said

"When" Mayor Lion heart said

"Immediately!" Nick said

"There going to be a town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight" Mayor Lion heart said though the megaphone while diving in his car around Zoohalloween town.

Meanwhile Back at Judy's and Stue's house Judy was putting a blanket on Stue as he was sleep on the kitchen table after drinking the soup. "father I really am sorry that I poison you with poppy seeds but you must learn that I can take of myself Oh, well good night father sweet dreams love you" Judy whispered as she gave her father a kiss on the head and left the house to a building where meeting was being placed to see what it was all about.

As Judy went into the building and in front of her she saw everyone siting down in the audience she saw Fru Fru the shrew dress as a witch siting next to her father Mr Big. Judy was just about to join them when she accidently got pushed By Claw hauser the cheetah dress as clown on unicycle. "Oh sorry Judy I didn't see you there" Clawhauser said "It's quit alright Claw just be a bit more careful "Judy said as Clawhauser went past her and Judy went down the stairs and sat next to Fru Fru.

Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Zoochristmas town. Nick said as came onto the stage.

" **There are objects so peculiar They were not to be believed All around, things to tantalize my brain It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen And as hard as I try I can't seem to describe Like a most improbable dream But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my fur and it does exist Here** **, let me show you."**

Nick sang as he pulled a rope to open the red curtains behind to reveal a Christmas tree with light's on and picks up a present from the floor and the audiences garpes in wonder and excitement.

" **This is a thing called a present The whole thing starts with a box"** Nick begging to sing but get interrupted by Duke Devilton the devil weasel.

" **A box? is it steel?" (** Larry the werewolf sings) " **Are there locks?"** ( Larry sings then goes to Yax ) " **Is it filled with a pox?"** (back to Duke Devilton) **"A pox**  
 **How delightful, a pox"**

 **"If you please Just a box with bright-colored paper And the whole thing's topped with a bow** " Nick sings but get interrupted again by Mr Big and Fru Fru who both sing together.

"A bow? But why? How ugly What's in it? What's in it?" (Nick) "That's the point of the thing, not to know" Nick sing as Mr Big and Fru Fru fly around him on the broom sick. The Clawhauser the clown snacks the present from Nick and sings with Lizard and the snake creature from under the stairs.

(Clown **"It's a bat Will it bend?")** (snake " **It's a rat Will it break?")** (Lizard **"Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake"** ). They sing as Nick snacks the present back and sings again.

 **"Listen now, you don't understand That's not the point of Zoochristmas land"** Nick sing as he puts the present down and pick up a stocking and hangs it on the wall.

 **"Now, pay attention We pick up an oversized sock And hang it like this on the wall** " Nick sing a Flash the sloth comes to the stage very slowly to have a look and sings.

Oh, yes!,,,,Does it,,,, still,,,have,,,,a paw? Flash sings slowly as two mice come out from under his top hat and sing. (First mouse **"Let me see, let me look")** (second mouse **"Is it rotted and covered with gook?").**

 **"Um, let me explain There's no paw inside, but there's candy Or sometimes it's filled with small toys"** Nick sing as he take toy out of the stoking.

(Two bat children " **Small toys"** ) (Frist bat child " **Do they bite?")** (second bat child " **Do they snap?")** (first bat child " **Or explode in a sack?")**

 **(** Pig chid sing) " **Or perhaps they just spring out And scare girls and boys"**

 **"What a splendid idea This Zoochristmas sounds fun I fully endorse it Let's try it at once** " Mayor Lion Heart sing

 **"Everyone, please now, not so fast There's something here that you don't quite grasp".** Nick sings then stops and quietly whispers something under his breath so no can hear him. "Well, I may as well give them what they want " Nick whispers then continues to sing.

 **"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last For the ruler of this Zoochristmas land Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice Least that's what I've come to understand. And I've also heard it told That he's something to behold Like a lobster, huge and red When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms That is, so I've heard it said."**

 **"And on a dark, cold night Under full moonlight He flies into a fog Like a vulture in the sky And they call him Sandy Clawhauser"** Nick sang as his face turned into a big smiley toothy grin. Then Nick leaves and goes back stage and closes the curtains behind him and sings.

 **"Well, at least they're excited But they don't understand That special kind of feeling in Zoochristmas land Oh, well..."** Nick finished sing and watched snow fail down to the bottom of the snow globe.


End file.
